With the development of computer technology and Windows technology, data used in the startup of frequently used programs in a computer may be pre-loaded into internal memory after an operating system of the computer starts up, in order to accelerate the startup or operation of the frequently used programs.
A program may be started up directly according to loaded data in the internal memory without loading the same data from a disk when the computer operates, thereby reducing disk I/O (Input/Output) of the system and accelerating the operation of the system or program.
There may be various programs being started up when the operating system operates. Every time one program is started up, the data corresponding to the program has to be loaded into the internal memory. In the case that the pre-loaded data occupies too much internal memory space, the loaded data have to be removed or destroyed to load the data corresponding to the programs to be run, to ensure normal operation of the programs. Hence, the above removed data or destroyed data has to be re-read from the disk when the programs corresponding to the removed data or destroyed data are started up. Therefore, the acceleration of the operation of the system may not be achieved and the operation performance of the system may be deteriorated.